ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Muscaliet
Tried this last night with 2x BLM, PLD/NIN and a RDM (Muscaliet wasn't the initial targetted NM). Fight was pretty straight forward and simple. He seems to do 3x Heat Breath in a roll when he does them. They are not only easily stunnable, but you can probably run out of range of it (like to its back) as well. Would need some more confirmations from others before putting it in the main article. --Dreamin 12:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Have fought him about 6 times now and it doesn't seem to use Heat Breath 3 times in a row, using other TP moves in between Heat Breaths. I have also tried to outrun it by circling around it several times, but it still singled me out, one-shotting me on THF80/NIN for over 2000 damage. The damage on Heat Breath seems to differ greatly though. At times hitting for only ~90 or ~300 damage, at other times being capable of taking out a PLD80/NIN with 2203HP in a single hit. This is just speculation, but it may be that something triggers the use of Heat Breath, possibly a WS, a damage spike, or a hate spike. After I SATA+WS'd one of our PLD/NIN's and then circled around to it's side, it would stay on the PLD shortly, then turn to face me to hit me with Heat Breath, before turning back to the PLD. The same happened to our SAM/THF's. On a later pop we decided to hold off on WS's till we had it down to around 40-50%, which seemed to greatly reduce the number of Heat Breaths used and made for a much easier kill. Would need more confirmation on this though as it could have just been a coincidence. Wrenn 14:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Noticed the tendency to Heat Breath spam if he decides to use it, but that he can go a long time between uses of it. I get a sneaking suspicion he's got insane Conserve TP on his Heat Breath given his rapid-fire use of it compared to the more usual use of other TP attacks. Yes, that Heat Breath's damage is absolutely all over the map, one hit the pld and didn't even break past Phalanx, the very next blast one-shot him. Avatars seem to have a better time of living through it. Tristan Kain 00:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The player or pet it turns to for heat breath can be random. Once it readies heat breath it won't turn until it goes off, so just strafe away from its face to avoid getting charred. Soloable by dnc/nin. It turns to a random direction when it does heat breath, even when fighting someone solo. It can use heat breath multiple times in a row. BST solo Easily soloed by 90BST/SAM with any jug pet capped at 90. Used 2 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Used only one pet each fight, did not have to Call Beast. Key item dropped 4/4 times without proc. Run to the side when he uses heat breath, many times I had pet Heel and follow me during his breath spams. --Jesyvut 00:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fought 7 Times tonight, 1/7 on Luxuriant Manticore Mane , expect to kill many times for the drop.-- Zero-Hour 21:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC)